


Sunshine, Rain

by Ley93



Category: Em Família
Genre: Clarina, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Femslash, Otalia - Freeform, Portuguese, Romance, Work In Progress, portugês
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley93/pseuds/Ley93
Summary: Things have finally settled down for the Fernandes- Meirelles family, or so it seems, but when Marina gets presented with an opportunity that could not only change the course of her business, but her family as well there are bound to be some hitches in their plan. There will be joy, but there will also be pain.





	1. Calma .

_**Author’s Note:** If you’re reading this **Thank You** for the taking the time to give my story a chance. I’ve been studying portugês for the about a year now and I’m just trying to get back in the swing of writing and written language practice with some pairings I really like. I don’t own anything besides the plot. If you’ve never seen the Clarina storyline of Em familia I highly encouraged watching it, it’s a real gem._

  
_*All ~~translations~~ /interpretations of dialogue(not in English) will be included at the end of the section*_

  
_**Story rating subject to change**_

  
**CAP 1**

  
_**(January 03, 2016, Studio, 8:30pm)** _

 

 

  
**Ivan’s POV**

  
There’s times when ma gets these business calls from her friend, Olivia, who lives in the United States; I know when it’s her friend because mãe won’t stop pacing. Back and forth. When she’s worried she always paces, and well… she has a knack for hovering. I only know this because I can never not watch her. She doesn’t stop pacing until the calls end, and even then ma always takes extra time to calm her down.

  
I still can’t figure out why the calls make her so worried, but the bad feeling I have in my stomach while I’m watch them right now doesn’t make me think it’s anything good.

 

  
***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

 

**3rd POV**

  
Marina re-adjusted the phone against her ear as she cradled their daughter between her side and the arm of the chair she was reclined in; she shot a pleading glaze to the woman pacing on her side. “Eiii, meu amor, calma.”

  
“Não Marina.” Clara shot back, sending a look that caused a small tremor to run through her wife. She took a deep breath, collecting herself, “Você terminará em breve?” the shorter woman asked, her anxiousness evident in her tone.

  
“Sim, meu amor logo que possível.” She responded quietly, trying her hardest to gauge her wife’s mood, but Clara refused to meet her eye.

She walked back toward the chair Marina and Maitê occupied; gathering the infant into her arms she turned in the direction of Ivan who was swiveling in one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room.

  
“Ei, filho. “ she called gathering Ivan’s attention, “É hora de dormir, vamos.”

  
Ivan sucked his teeth letting out a long sigh, “Mas mããããe” he whined softly while pointing in the direction of Marina, “Eu não falo com ma o dia todo, nem mesmo esta manhã.”

  
Clara’s heart lurched at her son’s words. She moved her fingers through his hair as she bent down to press a kiss against his forehead, “Eu sei meu amor, mas hoje tem sido muito ocupado, pra você e Marina.” She reminded him gently, making sure to look him in his eyes for her next words, “Eu prometo que Mamãe dará a você a sua inteira atenção de manhã. Te juro, filho.”

  
She brought him toward her and cast a longing glance over her shoulder one final time, all the while missing their son doing the same.

 

  
***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

  
Marina caught Clara’s eyes briefly before she turned and retreated to the back, she watched her wife usher their children off to bed. She shook her head a tiny smile itching at the corners of her lips, sighing as the feminine voice came back over the other end of line. That look screamed of a late night talk, and she was already so damn tired.

  
“I just don’t know Olivia, I can’t just up and leave my family, even though I know what you’re proposing could set us up for life. We just got our daughter…” she trailed off, her signature soft smile gracing her lips, easing the mild annoyance that followed her exhaustion; she let her eyes follow the path her family had just taken again.

  
“Wow kid, first marriage, now a whole new family?” melodic laughter bubbled over from the voice. “I never would of the thought that little Mari would grow up enough for family life. “she added.

  
Marina took the ribbing in good fun because even she was amazed at the turn her life had taken so quickly.

  
“I can’t either honestly” she replied, unable to stop the wonderment from entering her voice as she thought back. “But it’s amazing, and I wouldn’t change it for anything, ever. I love them so much.”

  
Olivia pulled the phone from her ear and was glad Marina wasn’t around to see the smile that she had. She had an image to maintain after all. “Kid I’m so happy for you, honestly. I owe my wife 50 bucks because of you, but I couldn’t be happier that you have the family you always wanted and needed.” Her voice turned serious. “You deserve this. You fought hard for this. Remember that.”

  
Marina’s eyes watered at her words. She deserved this. “I know I do.”

  
Olivia scoffed hearing the doubt lacing her voice. Now, the older brunette was a lot of things to a lot of different people but one thing that no one would ever consider her was stupid or naive. She wasn’t blind to the fact that her protégé sometimes thought of herself, for lack of a better words, as a homewrecker. And she knew that Marina wasn’t completely innocent in the entire situation but she’d be damned if she allowed that to show through her words. Sometimes things just happen and given how she came into her happy ending with Natalia...what position was she in to cast judgments?

  
So she tried to restrain the irritation that seeped into her words, “Dammit Marina, for as confident as you are in your art I should hope it’s not asking too much for you to have more belief in your own happiness. You’re better than that sweetheart. We both know it.”

   
Wiping the stray tears that had fallen Marina paused before responding. “Disculpa. I’m trying Olivia, I really am, but it’s still so hard sometimes.” She hated herself for not being able to stop the quiver in her speech. “I just look at them sometimes and I know that I never did anything to deserve this type of happiness,” she paused, “and I still feel guilty in a way for everything.”

Olivia's heart broke at her protégé’s words.

  
“We can help you.” The fleeting thought passed through her mind before she began to speak, “Look sweetie, talk to your wife and explain the situation to her. We— I, I really need you here, and I don’t want to force you but you are still under contract.” Olivia paused, she really hadn’t wanted to use that last bit of leverage, but she needed Marina to get the ball rolling. She knows how the younger woman operates, she’ll drag her feet until the last minute and that cannot happen with this.

  
“Honey, we’d be more than happy for all of you to come for the year. I’ve been dying to meet your family, and I know that wife of yours is curious about your extended American family. “ She added, a playful grin masking her face.

  
It was Marina’s turn to offer a disbelieving scoff as she thought about how much of impossibility that was. “I can almost guarantee that Cadu would fight us tooth and nail if we even thought about trying to take Ivan out of the country for a year. And I don’t know how happy Clara would be in a whole new country where she doesn’t understand or speak the language well enough to communicate thoroughly for year. She’s never been out of Brasil, really none of them have.”

  
“But I thought you said everything was okay now? I thought he was the godfather to your daughter?” Olivia questioned, a deep frown setting into her brow. She continued, “And that just means neither she nor Ivan nor Maitê have had a chance to experience something you already know is worthwhile.”

  
Marina nodded her head instinctively before her mouth caught up, “Well yes, all of that is true and while things are better now than before…I…I know how much it would hurt him to be away from Ivan for so long… because I know it’s going to kill me to be away for a year.”

   
She smiled a watery smile at her own naivety as the realization of the proposal set in. “Give me a few weeks Olivia, I can’t just spring this on them, least of all my Clarinha. I already know I’m in trouble once we hang up as it is.”

  
“I can only give ‘til the end of the month Mari, I have to have an answer because we have to start preparing the venue for the event by the 1st of the February.”  
“You’ll have your answer by the 31st Livia, obrigada. I’ll call you.” Marina couldn’t stop the yawn that followed. Olivia chuckled good naturedly at the younger woman, “Still the same old Mari, get some rest kid, I expect to hear from you sooner rather than later. Te amo.”

  
“Te amo.” Quietly left her lips as she ended the call. Dropping the phone on the end table beside the chair Marina slunk down further into the plush recliner bringing her hands over her eyes.

  
What the hell am I going to do? I already know Clara is going to be so upset with me for the next week about this, but the money is unreal. Ivan and Maitê would be completely set for any college they want to attend. But I just can’t… I can’t leave for year, a whole year without my wife, my daughter, and my son...without my family…

 

  
***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8***

  
“Amor…” Clara called softly to Marina from the doorway, her voice holding none of the her previous frustration. “Você já terminou?”

  
A small groan escaped from her lips as she moved to stand from the chair, “Sim, querida” she gathered her cell and lazily met Clara in the doorway, her hands easily moving to wrap around Clara’s slender waist. “Conversamos de manhã amor, estou tão cansado.” She placed a kiss on the forehead and lips of Clara.

  
A raised eyebrow in response from Clara earned a tired sigh from Marina, “Por favor, Clarinha, não esta noite.”

  
Clara stepped back from the embrace with disappointment laced through her expression, and her frustration back in full, “Amanhã de manhã é reservado para o SEU filho,” she emphasized, her finger prodding not so gently into the chest of Marina.

  
“Querida, por favor, fale comigo agora.” Clara’s expression softened, her voice pleading gently.

  
Marina broke the gaze, nodding her head as she moved them down the corridor toward their bedroom, “Na cama, tenho a sensação de que você vai precisar estar sentado.” Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute.

  
Clara’s face dimmed instantly. She tried to pull her hand from Marina’s grasp causing the taller woman to turn and face her wife, but still the brunette held on firmly. “O que é isso?” Clara questioned, a fearful expression painting her soft features.

  
“Clara, calma meu am—“

  
“Calma não!” Clara whispered-yelled, her voice catching.

  
Marina cupped the fiery woman’s face gently, but firmly, peering directly into her eyes, “Querida, por favor, confie em mim.” She whispered, placing a long, slow kiss on the fearful woman’s lips before continuing to lead them to their bedroom.

  
The photographer’s insides felt as if they were full of lead, she was desperately trying to control the stinging she felt behind her eyes. If telling her wife that she’s going to be leaving for year doesn’t kill her, then she’s almost positive that actually leaving will.

  
**CAP 1**

  
**~~Translations~~ /Interpretations**

  
1 . Eiii, meu amor, calma.- Hey, love, calm down.

2 . Não Marina.- No, Marina.

3 . Você terminará em breve? - Are you going to be done soon?

4 . Sim, meu amor logo que possível.- Yes, love, as soon as possible.

5 . Ei, filho. - Hey, son.

6 . É hora de dormir, vamos.- It's bedtime, let's go.

7 . Mas mããããe - But moooom

8 . Eu não falo com ma o dia todo, nem mesmo esta manhã.- I haven't talked to ma all day, not even this morning.  
  
9 . Eu sei meu amor, mas hoje tem sido muito ocupado, pra você e Marina.- I know love, but today's been really busy, for you and Marina.

10 . Eu prometo que Mamãe dará a você a sua inteira atenção de manhã. Te juro, filho.- I promise that Ma will give you her undivided attention tomorrow morning. I swear son.

11 . Te amo. - I love you.

12 . Amor… - Love...

13 . Você já terminou? - Are you done yet?

14 . Sim, querida - Yes, sweetheart.

15 . Conversamos de manhã amor, estou tão cansado.- We'll talk in the morning love, I'm so tired.  
  
16 . Por favor, Clarinha, não esta noite. - Please Clara, not tonight.

17 . Amanhã de manhã é reservado para o SEU filho,- Tomorrow is reserved for your son,

18 . Querida, por favor, fale comigo agora.- Baby, please, talk to me now.

19 . Na cama, tenho a sensação de que você vai precisar estar sentado. - In bed, I have a feeling you're going to need to be sitting down.

20 . O que é isso? - What is it?

21 . Clara, calma meu am— - Clara, calm down lo-

22 . Calma não - - I'm not going to calm down.

23 . Querida, por favor, confie em mim. - Baby, please, trust me.

FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED . IF ANY NATIVE SPEAKERS OR OTHER LANGUAGE STUDENTS SEE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS DON’T HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW, PLEASE .


	2. Noite

**Author’s Note : I own my idea.**

***All translations/interpretations of dialogue(not in English) will be included at the end of the section***

****Story rating subject to change****

**CAP 2**

Once they passed through the door to their bedroom Marina relinquished Clara’s hand and the two began their nightly routine. Clara continued to shoot glances in Marina’s direction throughout.

She moved to grab her night shirt when Marina’s hand covered hers ceasing her movement. She stopped and allowed her eyes to take in the sight in front of her.

Marina stood before her, the taller woman’s body on full display. Clara’s eyes raked up the other woman’s body unabashedly. She reached out, letting her hands land on the soft curves of Marina’s hips before binging the other woman closer to her. The pads of her thumbs gliding back-and-forth causing her wife’s eyes to flutter shut.

Marina covered the wondering hands of Clara that were slowly traveling up her highly sensitive back. “Amor no.” she gasped when they traced over one of her more sensitive birth marks. “Você não pode me distrair desde que você quer falar.”

Clara smirked unapologetically, “Você não deve ser uma distração tão linda.” She stressed the end of statement as she leaned forward and connected her lips to Marina’s collarbone.

Marina allowed herself to enjoy the contact and connection to the other woman before she stepped out of reach, grabbing the left hand of Clara she led them over to their bed.

Drawing back the covers, she motioned for the older woman to slip under the sheets as she moved around the bed to the other side.

As she made herself comfortable she took in the anxious eyes of wife. Fixing her mouth to speak she couldn’t seem to stop the words from dying on her lips each time she tried to begin.

Clara, for the first time sensed the anxiousness and fear of Marina. She gently grabbed the chin of the artist forcing her to focus on her wife’s eyes, “Tudo bem amor, só quero que me diga o que ela queria.” She requested trying to keep her tone light.

“Há uma oferta de emprego que ela tem para mim ... e honestamente, querida, acho que _devo_ aceitar.”

The knot that had been lodged in Clara’s stomach earlier returned with a vengeance and she dropped Marina’s hands and covered her eyes, frustration and sadness causing them to sting. “Foda-se. Eu sabia” she whispered as stray tears fell into her hands.

Watching the reaction from her wife the younger woman paused and tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat, she hated it when Clara cried _especially_ when she was the cause, and because if her love was crying now she wasn’t sure how she’d handle the second part of the news.

“É uma enorme exposição de fotos que poderia literalmente colocar meu negócio no mapa.” She added softly, she grabbed Clara’s hand bringing them from her face. Facing the tear filled eyes of her wife Marina took another breath before continuing, “Vai levar um ano para terminar o projeto. Eu teria que ficar com Olivia e sua família por um ano.”

Marina watched as Clara’s eyes grew and crocodile tears welled up in her eyes, her head tilting to the side, a distraught look overtaking her features. “Há quanto tempo vocês estão falando sobre isso?” she asked with a hint of barely concealed fury. “Por que sou a última pessoa a saber?”

Flinching under the scrutinizing gaze of her wife Marina steeled her shoulders, releasing a loud breath she faced Clara, “Apenas algumas vezes. Nunca tão seriamente como hoje à noite. Juro. “she exclaimed, making sure to mask her own pain and fear in her response, “Ainda estou sob contrato com a Beacon Industries. And you’re the first person actually.” Her voice trailed off at the end.

She watched as different emotions passed over Clara’s features before her face settled into a look of decisive resignation and hurt. Marina swore she was going to suffer whiplash by the end of this conversation.  “Então, você tomou uma decisão?”

Now it was the older woman’s turn to watch Marina’s feature turn from pensive apprehension to indignant frustration, “A sério? Você realmente acha que eu iria tomar uma decisão sobre algo tão sério quanto trabalhar longe de você e as crianças por um ano sem falar com você nem eles?” her voice raising at the end.

“Não me fale nessa voz.” Clara responded immediately, shooting Marina a look that conveyed her seriousness.

“Não pense tão pouco de mim.” The quick reply shot from Marina’s lips before she could stop herself. The two remained in an intense staring match until Marina sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

“This isn’t how this conversation was supposed to go.” She mumbled to herself, rubbing her hands over her face and through her hair in one frustrated motion. Clara noted the tension radiating off the pale skinned woman and gave a ‘continue’ motion before adding, “Explain better, please.”

“We’ll practice your English love.” Marina’s frustrated and tired eyes met Clara’s. Conceding to do whatever she needs to just to finish this conversation before she developed an ulcer she shifted her focus and looked directly at her wife as she began to speak.

“I don’t _have_ to take the job.” She emphasized before adding, “But, there’s a 1.3 million dollar payout if I decide to take it. Oliva actually insisted that you, Ivan, and Maitê come for the year too. I don’t know what to do love, but I definitely don’t want to make this decision alone. I need your help.” Marina stressed, her breath catching as a wave of emotion passed through her.

“Cadu...” Clara trailed off, not wanting to upset Marina more than she knew she would.

A humorless laugh left the younger brunette as she nodded in agreement. “Sei, sei. That’s an entirely different problem though.” Turning toward Clara she noticed the shy look on her face, as she picked at their comforter. “O que é amor?” she asked softly, reaching to gently careess the cheek of her love.

“They _really_ want to meet _us_?” a hint of disbelief traced her voice as she shyly gazed into Marina’s eyes.

Marina nodded vigorously, “Livia’s been badgering me about it since our wedding. She wants to meet the loves of my life. My family.” She added, maintaining eye contact with Clara she watched a brief thought passed through wife, biting her lip out of habit. “Eu sei que parece loucura, mas acho que poderia ser uma coisa muito boa para nós, todos nós.”

Clara nodded in agreement, “Quanto tempo você tem até que você tenha que dar uma resposta?” she asked as she moved to lay down in the bed.

“By the 31.” Marina responded with a slight mumble.

Clara nudged the shoulder of the younger woman with a slight hint of seriousness, “Marina, tell me.” she demanded, laying her head on Marina’s shoulder as she waited for her response.

“She told me that she needs an answer by the 31.” She responded stroking Clara’s side to try and soften the blow she knew her answer would have.

“Oh.” Clara quietly acknowledge, before burrowing closer to her wife trying to still the ache in her chest.

“Vamos dormir agora, falaremos mais amanhã.” Marina ended the conversation and turned off the bedside lamp drowning the room and her tired mind in darkness.

**CAP 2**

 

 

**Translations:**

 

**_1 ._ ** _Você não pode me distrair desde que você quer falar. **– You can’t distract me since you want to talk.**_

**_2_ ** _. Você não deve ser uma distração tão linda **– You shouldn’t be such a pretty distraction.**_

**_3 ._ ** _Tudo bem amor, só quero que me diga o que ela queria **– It’s okay love, I just want you to tell me what she wanted.**_

**_4 ._ ** _Há uma oferta de emprego que ela tem para mim ... e honestamente, querida, acho que devo aceitar **– There’s a job offer that she has for me…and honestly, baby, I think I should accept it.**_

**_5_ ** _. Foda-se. Eu sabia **– Fuck, I knew it.**_

**_6 ._ ** _É uma enorme exposição de fotos que poderia literalmente colocar meu negócio no mapa. **– It’s an enormous exposition of photos that could literally put my business on the map.**_

**_7 ._ ** _Vai levar um ano para terminar o projeto. Eu teria que ficar com Olivia e sua família por um ano. **– It’s going to take a year to complete the project. I’ll have to stay with Olivia and her family for a year.**_

**_8 ._ ** _Há quanto tempo vocês estão falando sobre isso? **– How long have you both been talking about this?**_

**_9 ._ ** _Por que sou a última pessoa a saber? **– Why am I the last person to know?**_

**_10 ._ ** _Apenas algumas vezes._ _Nunca tão seriamente como hoje à noite. Juro **– Just a few times. Never as serious as tonight. I swear.**_

**_11 ._ ** _Ainda estou sob contrato com a Beacon Industries. And you’re the first person actually. **– I’m still under contract with Beacon Industries.**_

**_12 ._ ** _Então, você tomou uma decisão? **– So, have you made a decision?**_

**_13 ._ ** _A sério?_ _Você realmente acha que eu iria tomar uma decisão sobre algo tão sério quanto trabalhar longe de você e as crianças por um ano sem falar com você nem eles? **– Seriously? You really think that I would go make a decision about something as serious as working away from you and the kids for a year without talking with you and them?**_

**_14 ._ ** _Não me fale nessa voz **– Don’t talk to me in that voice.**_

**_15 ._ ** _Não pense tão pouco de mim. **– Don’t think so little of me.**_

**_16 ._ ** _O que é amor? **– What is it love?**_

**_17 ._ ** _Eu sei que parece loucura, mas acho que poderia ser uma coisa muito boa para nós, todos nós. **– I know that it seems crazy, but I think that this could be a really good thing for us, all of us.**_

**_18 ._ ** _Quanto tempo você tem até que você tenha que dar uma resposta **? – How long do you have until you have to give an answer?**_

**_19 ._ ** _Vamos dormir agora, falaremos mais amanhã **– Sleep now, we’ll talk more in the morning.**_

 

 

**As always feedback is welcomed. If any native speakers or other students note any problems with grammar let me know.**

_Paz y amor a todos._


End file.
